


Kinktober 2019

by Korpuskat



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Kinktober 2019, Other, Tagged by chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-22 05:42:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20869121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korpuskat/pseuds/Korpuskat
Summary: Couldn't find a list I liked for Kinktober so I'm just doing day-by-day kinky prompts.





	1. Guide

As said, I couldn't find a list I liked a lot and it's kind of hard for me to work on only one kink (lol). So, idk, I wanted to do some prompts instead for kinktober! Feel free to drop a kinky prompt either in a comment here or over on [my Tumblr](https://korpuskat.co.vu). Don't know what to req? [Here's](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1q1kU8w0vT8hKhrby9xoax6InfW90w1RPLj0BmB3U9Kg/edit?usp=sharing) a list of some kinks, try running them through a randomizer :3c

Feel free to req ships or specific kinds of reader inserts (eg fat, trans) 

TW: I will write abuse & rape themes, so please read the warnings carefully. 

1- Kylo Ren + Noncon, Window Sex, Painplay

2- General Hux + ddlg, school uniform

3- Kylo Ren + Noncon, Vampire!Kylo, Biting, Hunter/Hunted,

4 - Phasma + Domme!Phasma, Nipple torture, Flogging, dirty talk

5 - Mitaka + Noncon, Werewolf, Biting


	2. Kylo Ren + Noncon, Window Sex, Painplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1:   
Req:   
"harl3quinsmil3 said:  
Thanks so much for considering prompts! 💌 I'd like to request Kylo Ren please, featuring Rapeplay/Noncon and Window Sex. I wouldn't be mad about some Marking or Painplay either! 🗡️🗡️🗡️👀"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **tw:** Noncon
> 
> Sorry I didn't get to the marking but he absolutely left some heckin bruises orz

He always comes back.

Kylo shoves you up against the window. Your breath fogs the transparisteel and you stare out across the stars. You’d learned to stop resisting a dozen times ago: a dozen times of gloves hands ripping your uniform apart, a dozen times that he’s forced himself inside you. 

The whimper escapes without your permission- but Kylo doesn’t notice, he never does. His grasp on your wrists tightens, wrenched behind your back so that all your weight is pressed against your cheek on the window. You can just barely make out Kylo’s reflection in the transparisteel, all dark cloth and anger as he pulls down your pants. 

This time, he doesn’t just get it over with. You cry out with the first hit- and the second- and the third, each open-handed smack across your ass coming harder, each blow pushing you into the wall. Your cheeks burned, stinging in time with Kylo’s hands. 

The stars dance before you and you counted them with each hit that made your eyes water; you can see another Star Destroyer in the distance. Could they see you? Could they even tell what was happening to you? 

Another spank and you cried, giving up with a weak string of, _”Please, please, please…”_

It wasn’t compassion, but maybe it was your begging that made him stop. His iron grip on your wrists was a welcome change, anything to take the pain away from your ass. Instead he grabbed at your pants again and shoved them lower, seams popping with his strength. At least this part you were used to.

But this time, as he splits you open, he snaps your hips back against his- the shining red flesh of your ass colliding with the thick, rough fabric of his outer robes. Your skin was already so raw and sensitive, every nerve set alight- 

You stared out into the starscape and waited for it to be over.


	3. Hux + ddlg, school uniform

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:  
Anonymous said:  
Hux dresses up his little girl in a school uniform, reader begrudges his perverted tastes while bent over his lap and he spanks her as punishment. Pushes her against the wall and takes her from behind. Pink panty kink?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dfgjkjsn i wanted to go further with this one but I don't wanna burn myself out too fast

Your eyes fix on his boots, impeccably shined and polished and planted firmly on the floor. His breath comes a little faster, the synthleather of his chair creaking as his fingers curl tighter into it. 

He’s breathless. “Come here.” 

You bite your lip and fiddle with the soft material hanging about your waist. The shoes are awkward on your feet, very different than the First Order issued boots that now rested, abandoned, in Hux’s ‘fresher along with the rest of your uniform.

Your real uniform, at least.

Hux’s gaze darkens, his lust curbed with iron will, “I said, _come here.”_

You shuffle forward this time, stopping just between Hux’s legs. You struggle not to fold your arms over your chest and wrinkle the pristine shirt and jacket. You barely have to lift your eyes to see the heavy curve to Hux’s pants, the way his chest moves so shallowly- barely pulling in enough air. 

You jump- finally lifting to see his heavily flushed face as warm hands press to your outer thighs, his fingertips dancing across the lacy tops of your stockings. The stitching raising goosebumps across your back as he slides his hands up your thighs, just barely under the pleats of your skirt.

“Don’t you like it, doll?” He tries for _cool,_ but you’ve known him long enough to see how close he is to breaking. 

It wasn’t so much your fantasy, but then, how often was it? You had a certain arrangement. But even this had been a bit of a surprise- yes, of course, you were his _little girl,_ wasn’t this different? It wasn’t even an Academy uniform-- from the First Order _or_ the Empire. Too revealing, too _soft_. 

White with pink accents. A little plastic barrette had even awaited you, resting neatly between the folded up thigh-highs. 

“It’s a bit much.” You shifted your weight across your feet. “Pretty pervy.” 

You find his eyes, enjoying the electric thrill up your spine as he darkens, face curling almost in a scowl. “Pervy?” 

The air is knocked from you, the world twisting forward as Hux grabs hold of the front of your shirt and easily pulls you down- even as much as Kylo towered over him, Hux was still strong, still combat trained and certified.

His voice is as low and sharp as you’ve ever heard, “Which one of us is the real pervert?” The hand that had been on your thigh forces its way between them, pressed up against your panties, rubbing obscenely against the damp fabric. “Which one of us is trussed up like a slut and _liking it?”_

"I _don't."_

He pulls you forward again, letting you topple into his lap. You start to complain, but Hux has already flipped your skirt up. Your cheeks burn just thinking about what he’s seeing- and by the sudden still of his hand, the softness with which is cups your ass cheek, his gloved thumb pressing into the supple curve, pulling the delicate pink laces with it. He exhales slowly, and you don't need to see his face to know the kind of sadistic grin spreading across it. A finger drags between your legs, the sudden pleasure making you sigh and push into his touch.

"Do not lie to me again, princess."

The tent in his pants presses against your belly, the heat sinking through his uniform into you. You can’t hide the tremble as he warns you: “Count.”


	4. Kylo + Noncon, Vampires, Biting, Hunter/Hunted,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon said:  
reader accidentally awakens vampire kylo and he chases her around before catching and fucking her. Non-con, biting kink, mating kink, knotting maybe? 💀🙊

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is still very unpolished but hey!!! it's getting longer!!! and I actually wrote some non-kinktober stuff yesterday?? 
> 
> **TW:** Noncon, possible implied death (unintentional, I just didn't continue it haha).

The pounding in your head deafens you- the adrenaline pouring through every artery and vein zeros your focus down to the forceful beating in your chest, the slaps of your boots on the stone floor, the shallow, slowly rasping sound of each breath your lungs force in and out and in as you _sprint_. You try to remember your path down, ducking down long corridors.

A low rumble permeates the whole underground labyrinth. Your blood turns icy- you were sure it was stable before venturing in. If it collapsed now… But, no. Even as your chest begins to burn cold with exertion, you can hear over the gasps of your breathing. It’s not the sound of ancient stones breaking free; it’s a _laugh._

Your stomach flips, but it’s all you can do to keep running. And- _there!_ The corridor opens up into the entry hall-- and just beyond that was the cistern. You can see the door now, can hear the eerie drips of caught water falling from the streets above. You can close the door. You can relock it, trap whatever that was-

The stones are uneven. Your foot lands half-on an unflattened brick, your momentum driving your ankle to roll out, your weight falling squarely onto your tibia. You _hear_ the snap- you don’t even feel it in your leg- too busy feeling the sudden rise of the floor, your hands scraping across the stone to catch yourself.

You can still see the door-

The laughter is close now, slowing into a deep chuckle, and ending in a low sigh.  
You can’t make it. You turn slowly, looking over your shoulder. He doesn’t look any more alive now.

“That was almost commendable.” He steps forward- his heels don’t even click on the stone. You turn over- at least you have a better chance of fighting this way. “What year is it? How long have I slept, little human?” 

You lick your lips, scoot back on the tile. “If I tell you, will you let me live?” 

Against paper-pale skin, the yellow glow of his eyes brightens. “I haven’t decided.” His lips spread, the pearl gleam off long, pointed canines is all you need. “It’s been a…” He inhales, letting his eyes drift half-closed, tilting his head back to take in the scent. “Long time since I’ve hunted.” 

You scoot backwards again- he’s on you. Cold hands curled around your wrists, acid yellow iris even with your gaze. “You’ll have to do.” 

He shreds through your clothes. You don’t even have time to complain before he’s spreading your legs. You scream- shove at his chest, try to slap him- you palm burns. He’s pale skin stretched over granite, and he barely has to lever his weight onto your leg to make tears spring to your eyes.

You pinch your eyes closed, trembling as you whimper: “Please, don’t.” 

“Shh,” He soothes you, guides you to lay back against the stone. “You’ll be such a lovely mate. Been so long…” His long nose presses to your neck, an ice cold tongue lapping at your pulse point as he presses into you. 

You want to close your legs, to force him away- but the pain in your ankle alone is enough to stop you. He pants- his breath cool against your skin- and as he groans-

You cry out, try to free your hands from his grasp. But already you can feel the heat of your blood sliding down your neck, pooling into the curve of your clavicle. He sucks at your throat, sloppily lapping at the crimson pouring over his tongue and chin until your world is spinning, darkening even as you feel his shake and moan above you.

You pass out to the sound of his laughter in your ear.


	5. Phasma + Nipple torture, Flogging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harl3quinsmil3 said:  
If you don't mind me requesting again, and if you're still looking for prompts 🤗-- Domme!Phasma?? Nipple Torture + Flogging + Dirty Talk & Teasing

“Do you remember what to say?” 

You nod, “Yes, sir.”

“Good.” Phasma’s hands are soft on your breasts, her callouses hard and smooth against your heated skin- a welcome change from the cord tied firmly about your wrists and ankles. You could imagine the look on Hux’s face at the idea of this severe a misuse of First Order property, nude and bent over a table, each limb tied to a leg. 

Her fingers drift to your nipples, already hardening in the cool air of her quarters. You sigh, let your eyes close as Phasma plays with them- thumbing at their peaks until they tighten into buds. The warmth of her hands fades. You open your eyes to watch as she reaches into her back pocket. 

You instinctively jerk in your binds, hissing as tiny metal teeth bite into your nipple. Pain shoots across your chest with the pressure from the clamp alone. Your eyes water, but you lift your head enough to meet Phasma’s eyes. Icy and determined, she slowly lets go, letting you feel the full force of the weight tied to the clamp. The ship’s gravgen pulls the weight down, stretching your once-tight bud down into a point. 

Your toes curl and you shakily breathe through the pain, let it settle. “T-thank you.” 

The slightest upturn around Phasma’s mouth fills you with warmth and just enough strength to not cry out as she attaches the other clamp. At least the pain is symmetrical now.

She stands suddenly- and now your face is level with her boots. She steps away. You turn to follow her- and wince as the slight motion makes the weights swing. Her footsteps circle around behind you. A shiver travels up your spine as she dances her nails across your lower back.

She keeps walking- off behind you to your left. And… nothing. You shift in the restraints, all too aware of keeping your motions to a minimum. The corner of the table was beginning to cut into your thighs.

Finally, you hear something. Almost fluttery, heavy, layers and layers of… leather. Sythleather, probably, for how cheap it is compared-

_smack_

You jolt forward, the weights tugging painfully as you gasp and writhe against the cord. The backs of your thighs stung with the impact, tingling pleasantly as Phasma stepped forward to rub at your skin again. 

Her fingers traces inwards, delicately slipping between your folds to feel the wetness that had accumulated from just the thought of her touch. You sighed, the pain fading under her attention.

“You’re always so compliant, aren’t you?”

You nod as best you can, “Yes, sir.” 

It lands again- you jerk, expecting the same forceful _thud_ that she had laid before. But it’s soft, almost delicate- barely more than the weight of the flogger landing on your lower back and trailing so softly down your backside. You tremble as it falls again, the synthleather cool on your skin. 

“Only for me?”

You swallow. “Of course, sir.” 

“Good.” _smack_

It lands across the curve of your ass, one stray strap lighting up the backs of your thighs again. You shake, ankles pulling at the ties. She pauses for a moment, gives you the chance to inhale again before-

_smack_

You whine as it drops again- and then again and again, thudding against the skin of your back, butt, and legs. The sting turns to a burn until you’re aching, trembling with every impact. Over and over again until you’re tearing up and gasping between hits.

Her hand slides over the red, inflamed skin of your thighs again, dipping into the curve of where your thighs meet your hips- following it into the plump softness of one labia. Her thumb on your clit is an oasis among the lingering pain.

“Tell me,” She commands, her other hand dancing up your vertebra, “Who owns you?”

You sigh. “You, Phasma.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dfkljsg I don't know if I really got the dirty talk down, but dang its been a while since I wrote any Phasma. I should do that more often. 
> 
> I have one other request with a new character (and kink), otherwise then I'll start doubling back to Kylo n Hux


	6. Mitaka + noncon, werewolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
Werewolf Mitaka retaliates against his master (Hux or Kylo) by taking his wife, Reader. Breeding kink, biting kink and noncon :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **TW:** Noncon, body horror (?), ultra background character death (oops). 
> 
> idk how to write werewolves can i get some Fs in chat

Fur, dark and thick obscures his face- already elongating, distorting into something from your nightmares. You knew him- what little of him is left to recognize. But he couldn’t be here- 

“K-Kylo?” Your voice is foreign and far away, thin and wavering under the growls slipping from the monster’s mouth.

The growls warp, his snout cracking open in a barking laugh, “He can’t help you now.” He steps towards you, one broken chain clattering across the floor- one corner of his ruined mouth twisting up into what could’ve been a smile. “Or ever again.” 

You stomach drops through the floor, your world spinning as you stumble away, reeling backwards until you’re backed into a corner. You lick your lips, try to find sense, “Dopheld, w-wait.”

_”No.”_

You scream- but his claws swing forward, ripping through your clothes, the tips drawing crimson lines across your chest-- and again, slashing through your pants, exposing you to the cold air. The chill doesn’t last long. Mitaka pounces, lunging forward and slamming you against the wall, your head pounding.

“I’ve been waiting for this,” His voice is low and ripped, fully inhuman as his clawed hands- so large now, easily wrapping around your thighs- lift you as though you were but a feather. You fight him, bring your fists down against his furred body, but he hardly moves.

That laugh starts again- more hyena than human- and you only feel what he plans a moment before he enters you. Tears spring to your eyes, your knees locking against his ribs as you fight to push him away. His cock is too big, too hard- forcing to open and stretch to accommodate his girth. 

Mitaka- or whatever used to be Mitaka- sighs, his breathe hot across your neck- he reaches forward. You dig your nails into his arms, try to claw your way away- as his teeth sink into the delicate place where your shoulder meets your neck. Your chest is coated in warmth as blood trickles between your bodies, getting caught in his fur.

He pushes in further- filling you up completely; your pussy stretched taut, aching with the slightest movement.His tongue- long and hot and wide swipes up your throat as he speaks, the timbre of his voice making a chill run down your spine. “You’re mine now.” 

_”No!”_ You try to squirm out of his grasp, but his claws only dig into your thighs harder, pointed ends bringing more blood to the surface.

“All mine,” He says again, shuddering as he begins to move his hips, the drag burning your cunt as he withdraws. “And I’ll breed you like the bitch you are.”


End file.
